A "preprocessor" as that term is used here, is an electronic signal processor for an IR surveillance system which is capable of reducing the data flow from a "scenario" i.e. the portion of space within which the surveillance system operates, namely, the data obtained by the IR sensor or sensors from the detection field.
Up to now, the traditional systems do not combine a high degree of processing capacity, such as that required to detect punctiform sources in passive panoramic surveillance, and a satisfactory level of hardware integration. The processing flow requires the preprocessor to perform a so-called preliminary detection.
Subsequently, the entire detection process is completed by one or more microprocessors and by computers receiving the data coming from the output of the preprocessor, i.e. from preliminary processing, and then furnishing the data to the operator, or to an automatic aiming or sighting system in the form of the coordinates of the punctiform sources of interest as possible targets.